dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Lymcrest
Lymcrest is a mining town. Its river was once turned into lava by mad pyromancer Xan. Release Date: March 29th, 2008 Quests Available *The Lymcrest Labyrinth *CMC - October 2009 *CMC - December 2009 *CMC - April 2010 *CMC - July 2010 *CMC - December 2010 *CMC - March 2011 NPCs *Doug Digg *Tog (CMC) Shops CMC Shop *Toginator Plus! *Toginator Plus Extra *Toginator Plus Extra XL *Toginator Plus Extra XXL *Toginator Plus Extra XXXL *Toginator Plus Extreme Dialogue Doug Digg Doug Digg: Greetin's traveler! Welcome to the minin' town of Lymcrest! I'm Douglas Butterscotch Tummybundle Digg Jr... But you can call me Doug. *'Quest' Doug Digg: Do you want to explore the labyrinth, ? Be careful down there... if you get lost, it may be years before you get found. *'The Lymcrest Labyrinth' Doug Digg: Alright, where do you want to start? *'Talk' Doug Digg: Sure, I got a few minutes to chat. What do you want to know? *'Who are you?' Doug Digg: I'm Doug Digg. Lymcrest has been my home as long as I can remember. My family moved here 89 years ago when I was just a pebble. Doug Digg: I'm the one who uncovered the door to the labyrinth a few days ago while followin' a particularly rich vein of samsonite. Doug Digg: Most of the other miners, both human and dwarven, are too frightened to go down there, but not me! I've never met a cave I didn't like. Doug Digg: I made it all the way down to the second floor. It's toughter than it looks, hero. If you want to neat my record, you're welcome to try! *'Lymcrest?' Doug Digg: Until recently we were a happy little minin' town, where humans and dwarves worked together to make our town great. Doug Digg: We are very different races but none of us ever let that get in the way of gettin' the job done... and we all love what we do. Doug Digg: Minin' is hard and dangerous work, but everyone here has a very special connection to the earth. It's hard not to when you wear dirt all day. Doug Digg: Then, the dark times started. Suddenly, all the elementals went nuts and the river caught fire and wouldn't go out. Doug Digg: It has't been easy for us. WE ship ore and stone to every town and smithy in Alteon's kingdom! People are countin' on us! Doug Digg: Let me tell ya, it ain't easy pannin' for gold and silver when you're up do your knees in fire. Doug Digg: We also need to the river to power the smeltin' plant. You and Warlic have helped a great deal but if somethin' doesn't change soon... Doug Digg: This town, and all the minin' families here will have to pack up and leave. The town of Lymcrest will just dry up and die. *'Warlic?' Doug Digg: Aye, I know the Blue Mage. He's a friend of Lymcrest...always has been. In fact, he's a bit of a local hero. Doug Digg: Until you showed up, he was the only one who would come to help us with the elementals. If not for him, things would be much worse. Doug Digg: Whenever he came to town for supplies he would always have a kind word for everyone he met. Doug Digg: He may seem a little tight-laced from time to time, but he's got a heart the size of a boulder under these robes. Doug Digg: Warlic has a knack with the elements. He can freeze fire, and confure rocks out of thin air. Doug Digg: I've never seen someone with power of the elementals like he has. Doug Digg: I'm just glad that he's on our side! You too! As long as you both stand with us, Lymcrest has hope! *'Xan?' Doug Digg: A while ago there was a young human named Xan who lived here. He always had a talent for magic. Doug Digg: He was always a pain...always actin' like he was better then those around him. Doug Digg: Last I heard, he was settin' off for the magic school in Swordhaven. You don't think this pyromancer is the same Xan, do you? *'Dwarves?' Doug Digg: Am I the first dwarf that you've ever met? I ain't suprised. We tent to keep to ourselves. Doug Digg: You humans seem to keep to the topside, unless you're spelunkin' for treasure or some cave dragon stole your beloved. Doug Digg: There's a whole world down there that you've barely scratched the surface of. Doug Digg: Maybe one day your travels will take you to one of the great Dwarven kingdoms, and you'll see the wonders deep beneath Lore's crust. Doug Digg: Let me know if you're plannin' a trip. My cousin Brollybrap is an undertravel agent. He'll get you a great deal! *'Set Home Town' Doug Digg: You want to make Lymcrest your home? We'll make a miner our of you yet ! *Yes Doug Digg: Your all set! Tog Tog: Bark! *'Quest!' Tog: Bark Bark *'Talk' Tog: Bark? *Who are you? Tog: Bark Bark! *Lymcrest? Tog: Bark Bark Bark! *Code Monkey Challenges? Tog: Bark Bark Note When trying to journey left... Dirt as far as the eye can see! When trying to enter Doug Digg's house... Maybe you should ask Doug before going into his house... Category:Towns